Doki Doki Literature Club!
''Doki Doki Literature Club! ''è una Visual Novel. E' stata rilasciata il 22 Settembre 2017. E' possibile giocarci gratuitamente scaricando il gioco dal sito ufficiale o dalla pagina Steam ufficiale. Per ora esiste solo la versione per computer (Windows, rilasciato il 22 Settembre 2017, Linux, rilasciato il 2 Ottobre 2017 e MacOS, rilasciato il 6 Ottobre 2017). Per supportare il gioco, si può comprare una fan pack al costo di circa 10 euro; Pur potendo essere comprata, non è obbligatoria non interferisce con il gioco gratuito in nessun modo. GamePlay Il GamePlay di Doki Doki Literature Club! è progettato per dare al giocatore tranquillità per poi sovvertire le sue aspettative. Nell'Atto 1 il gioco trascorrerà normalmente per poi cambiare negli altri atti nel suo vero genere, horror psicologico. Ogni volta che il gioco viene aperto c'è un'avviso che dice che il gioco non è adatto ai bambini o a chi è facilmente disturbabile. Personaggi In Doki Doki Literature Club! sono presenti quattro personaggi principali: * Monika, la fondatrice e presidente del Club della Letteratura * Sayori la vice-presidente del Club della Letteratura nell'Atto 1 * Yuri la vice-presidente del Club della Letteratura nell'Atto 2 * Natsuki, che non ha nessun ruolo particolare in nessun atto, ma è un membro. Ricezione La prima recezione di Doki Doki Literature Club! è stata estremamente positiva ed ha rapidamente guadagnato un seguito. Gita Jackson di Kotaku afferma che si tratta di un "gioco davvero speciale". Inoltre, Tom Philip, della rivista maschile GQ, lo ha definito uno dei giochi più spaventosi a cui abbia mai giocato. Doki Doki Literature Club! ha vinto numerosi premi ai Best of 2017 Awards di IGN, tra cui "Miglior Gioco per PC", "Miglior Gioco d'Avventura", "Più Innovativo" e "Miglior Storia". EGMNow lo ha classificato al 16° posto nella lista dei 25 migliori giochi del 2017. Sinossi ufficiale Originale= Hi, Monika here! Welcome to the Literature Club! It's always been a dream of mine to make something special out of the things I love. Now that you're a club member, you can help me make that dream come true in this cute game! Every day is full of chit-chat and fun activities with all of my adorable and unique club members: Sayori, the youthful bundle of sunshine who values happiness the most; Natsuki, the deceivingly cute girl who packs an assertive punch; Yuri, the timid and mysterious one who finds comfort in the world of books; ...And, of course, Monika, the leader of the club! That's me! I'm super excited for you to make friends with everyone and help the Literature Club become a more intimate place for all my members. But I can tell already that you're a sweetheart—will you promise to spend the most time with me? ♥ |-| Traduzione in italiano= Ciao, sono Monika! Benvenuto nel Club della Letteratura! E' sempre stato un sogno fare qualcosa di speciale delle cose che amo. Ora che tu sei un membro del club, puoi aiutarmi a fare questo sogno realtà in questo gioco carino!" "Ogni giorno è pieno di chiacchere e attività divertenti con tutti i miei adorabili ed unici membri del club:" "Sayori, la giovanile ragazza che valorizza la felicità più di tutto; Natsuki,la ragazza ingannevolmente carina che imballa un pugno assertivo; Yuri, timida e misteriosa che trova conforto nel mondo dei libri;...E, naturalmente, Monika, la leader del club! Sono io!" "Sono super entusiasta per te che farai amici con tutti ed aiuterai il Club della Letteratura a diventare un posto più intimo per tutti i miei membri. Ma posso già dirti che sei un tesoro--mi prometterai che spenderai più tempo con me? ♥'' Curiosità * In giapponese, doki-doki (ドキドキ, Dokidoki) è l'onomatopea utilizzata per rappresentare il battito del cuore, associata spesso con l'amore, l'entusiasmo, l'ansia o la paura. E' stata creata per per dare un senso di ambiguità, visto che la visual novel dall'essere romantica diventa horror. * In un post su Twitter, Dan Salvato, lo sviluppatore di Doki Doki Literature Club!, ha spiegato che voleva rilasciare il gioco il giorno 1 Aprile 2017, ma il gioco non era ancora completamente pronto ed ha rimandato. * Il gioco è stato completamente sviluppato in Ren'Py. Link esterni *Sito ufficiale *Pagina ufficiale Steam *Negozio Online ufficiale Categoria:Contenuti